Come Back To Me
by iChocolateCandi
Summary: Once you think something was perfect and you were happy like me, life will change it around. Just. Like. That." Candice Michelle faces the person that broke her heart back in high school and now that she's different, he wants her back. Candice/Randy
1. The Memory That Haunts Me The Most

_Candice's POV_

**My first chapter!  
I'm going to be doing this story from Candice's POV for the first few chapters.  
Then I'm going to go to Third Person's Point of view.  
Just trying this out.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Memory That Haunts Me The Most**

Okay here I go. I'm gonna look in that mirror and see here I am. After almost 12 years of torture and harassment, I can finally look in the mirror without thinking that this is a dream again. I have lost so much weight in the past few years and I look in the mirror in my bathroom everytime just to make sure this is actually real.

I walked towards the mirror slowly. My body was shaking the nervousness and fear. This is always was a hard time for me. It was like I was looking at me in a differnet person's body. This is not how I looked before at all and then it happened. The memory that I swore to myself that I would never think of and it just happened to be there in my mind. The day he broke my heart.

_A normal day at high school as usual. Getting to class, getting teased, passing tests, getting harassed, making school projects, and getting tortured. Oh did I mention getting harassed?For a 16 year old girl, I was pretty over-weight. But anyway, I was looking for my boyfriend, one of the cutest guys in the school, Randy day he broke my heart was the last time I even looked at him. I did gain some friends though. I guess they saw the real me while I was dating him and since he broke up with me, they decided to stay my friends. After then college, I couldn't put up with my weight any longer. I did special training, diets, and all of that until I reached where I am now._

_I know what everyone was thinking. Why would Randy go out with a over-weight girl like me? Well that's what I asked myself everyday I thought he did it ecause he felt sorry for me but I really didn't know._

_I walked towards my locker and found a note on the door. I snatched it off and read it quickly._

_**Meet me behind the school. I have to talk to you.**_

_**Randy**_

_This is when I get excited. Not knowing what was going to happen, I ran out of school as fast as I could. It was finally happening. He was finally going to say it to me. Randy Orton was going to tell he loves me._

_When I got outside to the back of the school, I looked around. No sign of Randy anywhere. I stood there for a couple of mintues until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped a little until I turned around and saw Randy. He really didn't have a expression on his face. He looked serious, no nervousness, no excitment. Just a serious face._

_It kind of scared me but I guessed that you have to have a serious face before you tell anyone you loved them._

I never had a boyfriend before him and I was blinded by love. I couldn't control myself. I guessed something was up and what I expected was far from what happened that day.

_"Candice, I'm sorry for avoiding you for the last couple of days, but I had to think about something." he said with a soft voice._

_"That's okay. Well, what did you think about? What did you want to tell me?" I asked trying not to look too excited._

_"I was thinking about us and I'm not sure you want to hear this." That's when I froze. Was this actually happening? Was he actually gonna to do it?_

_"What are you talking about?" I slowly asked. I was worried about what was gonna happen._

_"Candice," he began to speack. "I want to break up" There it was. He wanted to break up with me._

_I began to crumble inside. I began to cry but trying not to show it either. "Why?"_

_He took mintues to answer the question. He simply turned his head away and closed his eyes. I got a little mad and turned his face towards. He saw the tears coming out of my eyes. He just closed his eyes not to look at me. I started to get angry._

_"Tell me why?" I almost yelled._

_He opened his eyes. "Because of my reputation."_

_"What?"_

_"My reputation. I'm the most popular guy in this school and I'm going lower and lower since I've been going out with you. I'm not trying to sound mean but I'm loosing my friends every second. I'm sorry but it was much better when we were just friends in a secret way." then he just walked away from me. I stood there for a couple of mintues, fighting back the tears, as I watched him walk inside the school. When he was finally out of my sight, I let the tears flow down my cheeks like a water fall. I ran home, crying. Lucky for me, my mom was home and I told her everything. I knew it was too good to be true. She told me that I don't need Randy and it will evenutally be okay. It wasn't okay until 2 months later._

Once a 215 pound 16 year old girl to, now, a 120 pound 28 year old woman. I'm fine now. I haven't seen him in a while, haven't talked to him since that day. I'm finally a independent woman for right now and I'm going to keep it that way until Mr. Right finally comes along. This independent woman's name is, Candice Michelle.

**------**

Well my life is great, at least to me. I got ready for work today. I work in JCPenny's, surprising huh? It's not all that bad actually. I have five amazing friends there. One of them is my best friend and always will be my best friend. Her name is Torrie and she has been there for my since I started. We tell each other everything and never kept secrets from each other, unless it was for a good cause. I love this girl!

I drove for 15 mintues until I got to work. I got out of my car, walked inside and, as usual, guys were staring at me. I mean I like the attention sometimes but then it gets a little too annoying. Torrie says that they look at every girl because they can't get any. She makes me laugh sometimes.

I made my way to the back where my friends were. Put on my name tag and sat down with them.

"Hey Candice. You seem happy. What's up?" asked Ashley, one of my best friends.

"Well something special is happening tonight. Anyone know what it is? Torrie, say nothing." I told her. It was a quick thing I learned. When Torrie knows something, she's the first one to say the answer. I smiled as Torrie pouted like a little five year old.

"Um Pony Day! Wait, I don't get it. Is this supposed to be a trick question or something?" Maria asked as we all looked at her with confused expressions.

Ashley leaned over to me whispered it my ear. "Sometimes I wonder how this chick finds her way home." I giggled.

Mickie shook her head and looked at me. "Should we tell her?" she asked.

"Eh, she's not going to figure it out anytime soon so yeah tell her." I answered.

Kelly, the second girl I met when I firsted started, leaned into Maria. "Let me say this in a way that even a monkey can understand. Candice." she pointed to me. "Turn." she got up and turned around a couple of times then sat back down. "29." she held up two fingers, then nine. Maria nodded her head.

"Oh I get it now." Maria said. We all laughed.

"So what do you plan on doing for your birthday?" Torrie asked me, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know actually. I guess just I'll do what I always do for my birthday." I answered honestly.

"Oh no you're not. You are having a party and we are going to plan it, whether you like it or not." Mickie demanded. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh come on, Candice. Why don't you want to have a party?" Ashley asked.

"I just don't like parties that much. I haven't really been to a party either." I sighed.

Kelly patted me on the back. "Honey, you got to stop living in the past. You're 28 going on 29, you have to have some fun in your life sometimes." she kind of made sense. I'm an adult and now I can make my own decisions. But then again, I don't really like parties. They're just not my thing.

"I'm sorry guys but I just don't want a party. I'm fine." I answered smiling.

"Okay. Whatever you say Candi." Torrie said.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at them. I'm glad they look out for me and my happiness but I'm a grown woman and I can make my own decisions, my own way.

I got up and went to the counter to finish what I had to do. I worked for at least 7 hours days a day then I go home.

Just when I was about to sign in, I felt a soft grip on my arm. I turned around to see Kelly's smiling face. Damn, her smile is bright. She should really stop smiling so much.

"Um, may I help you?" I asked a little confused.

Kelly handed me a bag and pushed me to the back. "Put that on and meet us downstairs in the employee lobby." then she was off, just like that. She scares me a little sometimes.

I looked in the bag and pulled out a black dress that was short and shimmering. I shrugged and began changing into it. I fixed my hair, put on the shoes and make-up, put on the jewelry and went downstairs where I found Torrie, Mickie, Kelly, Maria and Ashley smiling at me.

"Wow. Candice you look amazing." Maria complimented.

"Thanks but what are we doing?" I asked. They smiled and started giggling.

What did you guys do?" I asked. They did something, they are smiling way too hard.

"You'll see. Close your eyes and take my hand." Torrie instructed. I closed my eyes and took Torrie's hand like she told me. I began walking with her, hearing a door open, me and the rest of the girls walking inside, then hearing it close again.

"Okay don't peek." Mickie said. I felt Torrie's hand let go of mine and heard them walk away from me.

"What the hell did you guys do?" I was beginning to get irritated.

"Don't get your hair tangled in a knot." I heard Ashley speak. "Now you can open your eyes."

My eyes slowly opened and all I could see was pitch black.

"Torrie? Ashley? Guys where are you?" I asked. I walked over to the wall and tried to feel the light switch.

I finally felt it and turned it on.

"SURPIRSE! Happy Birthday Candice!" A whole bunch of people yelled. I jumped a little from the surprise. It was a party for my birthday.

Then music started blasting and everyone walked around, ate, drank, talked, danced. I took a look at my friends and shot a glare in their direction.

I walked over to them and crossed my arms across my chest. They just smiled. A bug dumb, goofy smile.

"I told you guys I didn't want a party." I yelled over the music.

"Yeah we know, but we didn't listen." said Kelly. I had a small smile. They walked away from me.

I went over to the drinks and poured myself a glass. Then I heard Torrie scream a little.

"Oh my gosh you're here!" I turned around to see what she was talking about. I froze.

She was hugged a tall man. Both had a smile on their faces. My worst nightmare was back to haunt me.

It _was him._

* * *

**A/N: My first chapter and I really like it. I'm going to take this off the poll and let the rest work out. So what do you think of it? Keep it or Delete it? First story in first person point of view. I'm not going to give you guys previews of the next chapter for this story, first time for everything though. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Here We Go Again

**A/N**: I'd like to say a special thanks to my reviewers**: jtee2010, xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, xTwistedxImperfectionx, xXCandimcCoolXx, XxJamiexNataliexEtheringtonxX and ashley-n-john-4-ever.**

You guys rock for reading this story!

This Chapter is decicated to you guys.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Here We Go Again**

I stood there - frozen - with my mouth wide open and my drink almost falling out of my hands. I was starring at Torrie and _him._

What was Randy Orton doing here? At MY birthday party.

Is someone out to get me or something? Why does my worst emeny have to come back and haunt me again?

Once I realized this was true and not a dream - more like a nightmare -, I closed my mouth and continued staring.

I happened to catch a glance at Torrie - who looked at me - and she smiled when she saw my face. She turned back to Randy.

This couldn't be good at all.

"I want you to meet someone." I could hear her say over the music.

Yup, I was right.

Torrie grabbed Randy's hand and pulled him in my direction. I became weak at my knees. I needed to think and quick.

I set my drink down on the table and looked to my left. No one there. I looked to my right. Thank god!

"Mickie!" I yelped. I ran over to her and hid behind her.

She was making it harder for me because she kept turning around. I groaned and grab her shoulders to make her stay put then I hid behind her without any frustration.

"Uh Candi? What the hell are you doing behind me?" she asked me.

"Okay I'll explain, pushy. Remember when you, Maria, Ashley and Kelly were at my house a few months ago and I told you about this guy that broke my heart in high school?" I tried to refresh her memory.

"Yeah, what about him?"

I took a deep breath before speaking. "He's here. Right now."

"Really? Where!?" she exclaimed, standing on her tip-toes looking around for him.

I was shocked by her reaction and gave her a nasty look. One day, I'm going to slap her silly. Once she turned her head to see my face, her expression changed.

"Uh I mean, where is that jackass?"

"Yeah, nice save. He's over there with Torrie." I pointed. As soon as I said that, I felt a light grip on my wrist. I looked and it was Torrie.

"I want you to meet someone." she said.

She pulled me towards Randy and I looked back at Mickie.

_Help me! _I mouthed to her. She nodded and ran off. I hope she gets the help soon. Uh-oh, we're stopping. This is not going to be good.

I kept my head looking the other way and my eyes on the floor.

"Randy, this is my best friend I've been telling you about." Torrie said cheerfully and a little too excited.

I could feel his hand lightly grab mine. His hands were strong but so soft at the touch. It made me flinch a little and lift my head slightly.

"So this is the beautiful woman I've heard so much about. It's nice to meet you." he said in a sexy tone.

I lifted my head all the way up and slowly turned it, enough to see his lips go towards my hand. I jerked it out of his grip. He looked at me with confusion.

I suddenedly got a burst of courage and turned my head to face him, just to refresh his memory of who I am. He still looked confused.

"Oh, you don't remember me?" I said.

He shook his head. I rolled my eyes.

"Well you should because I remember you, Randall Keith Orton." I said, stepping closer to him.

I stepped closer and closer. I was close enough that our lips were only inches away from each other's.

I stood on my tip-toes. My lips brushed against his ear and I whispered. "I'm Candice Michelle."

But then - as soon as I said my name - my courage faded away too quickly.

I took at least 5 steps back and looked at him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. He looked at me from head to toe, just staring at my body.

"Candice-" he was interuppted by Maria's voice.

"Candice! Over here!" she yelled. We all looked to see Maria, Mickie, Ashley and Kelly at the door, signalling me to come over. Thank god for Mickie, my courage was gone at that point.

"Well gotta go!" I said and ran over to them. We ran out the door.

I gave them huge hugs. "Thank you guys for saving my ass out there. I don't think I could stand being there with him for another second." I confessed.

"No problem Candi. What is he doing here anyway?" asked Kelly.

"Torrie asked him to come here." Ashey informed us. "He's her cousin."

"Why didn't you tell her before? She never would have invited him here if she knew." Mickie asked.

I sighed. "I never got the chance to tell her about it. Everytime I try, something happens or she or I have to be somewhere. I guess I pick the wrong times to tell her." I explained.

Just then, Torrie - along with Randy - walked in. They all looked at him in disbelief with their mouths wide open, except for me who's head was turned.

"What's going on here?" Torrie asked. I just walked upstairs, without saying a word.

I'm not facing him, I don't even want to talk to him. I was doing just fine until he showed up at my party. I had to take a break.

I ended up in the store, looking at the clothes. Why not send money on myself for my birthday? I saw this outfit I really wanted.

I was looking at the shirts to see if they had it in my size. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I thought it was Torrie. A very huge mistake.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, still thinking it was Torrie behind me.

She kept tapping me on my shoulder. I started to get annoyed.

"I said I don't want to talk about it, Torrie." I said once again before turning around. It wasn't Torrie.

"Candice." Randy started.

I thought someone was really out of get me. Some kind of prank, I bet. I finally realized it wasn't a joke. I really had to face him. I just wasn't ready though.

I turned back around - ignoring him - and continued looking through the shirts.

"Candice, please talk to me." he urged me on. I gave in.

"What is there to talk about?" I asked, still focused on the shirts.

"I know why you're ignoring me. Your friends told me. We have to talk-" I interuppted him. I turned around and sent a glare in his direction.

"No_, we _don't have to talk about anything. _I _don't have to do anything." I confronted him.

"Candice-" he started again but I wasn't finished.

"No you listen to me now. Do you know how much I was teased after you broke up with me? A lot more than usual. A overweight teenage girl in love with the most popular guy in the school, how funny. That got a laugh out of everyone! I knew it was too good to be true. You broke my heart when you dumped me just for your reputation. I loved you and I thought you loved me too but I was wrong as usual. I was always wrong about love. How could you do something like that to me?" I asked almost in tears, remembering that terrible scene.

Randy didn't say anything. His eyes were filled with regret. I think I finally got through to him. But he opened his mouth to say something else.

"Candice, I never meant to hurt you. I was seventeen, for crying out loud. I didn't have a brain, for that matter. All I cared about was sex, alcohol, and sleep. There was not a day in my life that I regretted hurting you through high school. But I'm older now and I know how to think. I'm willing to make this up to you. Maybe we could get lunch or just get coffee."

I looked at him with shock. I didn't know what to say. I looked in his eyes to make sure he was playing around on me. He really did want to make this whole thing up to me. It was sweet.

I still didn't like him though.

"I'll think about it. I can't promise you anything though." I told him.

"That's good enough." he said cheerfully. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. He handed it to me.

"Here's is where I work. The second number is my cell and the first one is the front desk. Or you could just-" I stopped him there.

"I get the point, Randy. Like I said, I can't promise you anything. I'll think about it." I retold him, crossing my arms.

He nodded. "So I guess I'll see you later then?"

I gave a small smile. "I guess you will." he smiled back at me and with that, he walked away. My smile faded. I don't know if I should go out with him. He hurt me so badly back then but I guess I should let it go. Right?

But I can't. _Once you think something was perfect and you were happy like me, life will change it around. Just. Like. That._

I continued looking through the clothes. I should tell my friends about this. They'll freak and tell me not to go. This is why they are my best friends, they tell to not do things I don't want to do.

Wait until they hear about this.

* * *

So what do you think of this chapter?  
We finally found out who was at Candice's party and we found it he's Torrie's cousin.  
EP! This was really good, well I think it was but I think it's short too.  
I hope you guys liked it as much as I did.  
And again, I'm not going to do any previews on the chapters.  
I want them to be a surprised.  
Please read and review.  
Thank you, you guys rock!


End file.
